EL QUE ME HAYAS ELEGIDO
by Hannabi77
Summary: Momo debe invitar a alguien que la acompañe al baile de graduación, pero duda en invitar al chico que le gusta. TodorokixMomo


EL QUE ME HAYAS ELEGIDO, MOMO.

Se puso el vestido rojo de gala que habían preparado para ella y la ocasión especial.

La estilista entró a la habitación, para arreglarle el cabello.

― No se preocupe señorita Momo, con mis cuidados, será la chica más hermosa de la celebración.

Pero su mente se encontraba en otro lado.

El profesor Aizawa anunció el final de curso. Y con ello, el baile de graduación. Al ser todos ellos de primer curso, no estaban obligados a asistir a tal evento, excepto un par de parejas representantes.

Ella al ser presidenta de curso, fue la indicada para tal puesto. Y de los hombres, se escogió a Izuku Midoriya, por la relación alumno-maestro que tenía con All might.

A pesar de la libertad si asistir o no, todo el grupo empezó a armar revuelo, apenas tuvieron un minuto libre entre clases.

Lo escandaloso se centraba en lo de "las parejas". Al ser un baile de graduación, debían ir en compañía de alguien del sexo opuesto.

― Momo-chan ¿a quién llevaras como acompañante, de los chicos? Gyru ―le preguntó de forma curiosa Asui, al verla tan tranquila, sentada en su pupitre.

― ¿Ah? No, ya oíste al profesor Aizawa, el evento será de acá dos semanas, no tenemos por qué apresurarnos, sabes, Tsuyu-chan ―le respondió con tranquilidad Yaoyorozu.

Pero, lo cierto era que, ella estaba hecha nervios por el asunto. Ya había pensado en quien invitaría para que la acompañase como su pareja esa noche de graduación, pero no se animaba a pedírselo.

Durante todos esos días, se limitaba a mirar a su compañero de asiento, con disimulo.

Todoroki se había comportado indiferente a tal evento.

Faltando solo dos días para la fecha, en la entrada del instituto, apenas llegaba, vio como Deku le pedía a Ochako, que por favor fuese su compañera para el baile. Ambos se encontraban rojos y nerviosos, sin mencionar que una pequeña multitud de estudiantes, observaban sin recato la escena. Los cuales gritaron de forma alegre, al escuchar el "si" de la chica.

El presenciar como Midoriya superaba sus miedos y había invitado a la chica que le gustaba, le hizo tener más valor para hacer lo mismo.

Caminó de forma apresurada, hacia el salón de su curso. Su corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, mientras su cerebro le hacía pensar las posibilidades de tener una negativa.

" _Tal vez el no piensa asistir a este tipo de eventos, o prefiere aprovechar su tiempo en otras cosas más provechosas, como entrenar"_

O peor aún… _"él ya tiene pareja para el baile, y no soy yo"._

" _No, no me importa, de todas formas, se lo diré, porque yo… porque yo…"_

Llegó al aula, y lo divisó con la mirada, sentado ya en su asiento, a pesar de que era casi temprano, y solo había un puñado más de estudiantes presentes dentro.

Camino directamente hacia él, parándose en frente.

― Yo quiero que seas mi compañero de baile, Todoroki ―dijo en voz alta, y con seriedad, a pesar de que estaba hecha un amar de nervios por dentro.

Todos los presentes, se quedaron en silencio, observándolos, al ver la energía con la que Yaoyorozu había hecho su entrada al salón.

― Esta bien, iré contigo a la graduación, Momo ―le respondió directamente Shoto, con la vista un tanto perpleja, al ver que esta lo había abordado de una manera tan directa.

― Hemos terminado señorita, ahora puede abrir los ojos ―le dijo la maquillista que había contratado su madre.

Se miró al espejo, mas no notó un gran cambio en su rostro.

― Solo le pusimos un poco de mascara en las pestañas, ya que usted es muy bella y no necesita maquillaje ―le explicó la mujer.

A los pocos minutos, el mayordomo tocó a la puerta de su habitación, anunciando que su compañero de baile había llegado para recogerla.

Si bien, no se sentía cohibida por su aspecto, el cual era perfecto, se encontraba hecha nervios, al saber que compartiría un auto, con un chico. Lo cual nunca antes le sucedió, ya que sus padres no le dejaban tener amistades, ni siquiera chicas. Por lo menos, no antes de que empezase a estudiar en la Academia Yūei.

Sus sirvientes la acompañaron hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde Todoroki la esperaba de pie.

Estaba vestido con un smoking negro, y el cabello peinado, haciéndolo ver muy elegante.

― Buenas noches, Momo ―dijo este a modo de saludo―. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho ―se excusó.

―Buenas noches Todoroki ―dijo la de pelo oscuro, mientras se tomaba un segundo para observar su perfil elegante―. Hum, descuida, justo también acabo de terminar de arreglarme.

―Ya veo. Eso me calma ―expresó el medio pelirrojo, con alivio notorio―. ¿Nos vamos? ―terminó diciendo, mientras le extendía la mano, para ayudarla a bajar las gradas de la entrada y subir al carro.

El trayecto, en su mayoría, fue muy silencioso.

Curiosamente, fue el mismo Todoroki, quien decidió romper el silencio.

― No te sientas presionada por este tipo de situaciones, este tipo de eventos es solo una formación más para nuestra carrera de héroes ―dijo con tono tranquilo, al ver que esta mostraba cierta preocupación en su rostro―. Cuando seamos profesionales, tendremos que asistir a similares lugares, para mantener una buena reputación.

―Hum, lo sé. Descuida, estoy consciente de ello ―le expresó esta, tratando de relajarse, para no preocuparlo.

Pero, Shoto notaba que ocultaba algo. Normalmente se comportaba indiferente con los demás, pero veía un comportamiento extraño en Yaoyorozu, que empezaba a preocuparlo, porque estaba acostumbrado a verla con su personalidad segura, diligente y de líder.

― Entonces ¿Qué es esa otra cosa que te aflige? ―le preguntó de forma tenaz.

Esta se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Pero luego se decidió en darle una respuesta sincera a su inquietud.

― Lo cierto es que, me siento alegre, de una forma extraña ―su tono de voz sonaba un tanto inseguro―. Y no sé cómo lidiar con ello, y termino preocupándome.

― No logró comprender ―dijo Shoto, mientras arqueaba sus cejas de forma ingenua―. Para empezar ¿Por qué estas alegre?

― Porque tú me gustas, Todoroki ―le respondió esta vez Momo, con tranquilidad y seguridad en su voz―. Y aceptaste venir conmigo a este baile, a pesar de que no estabas obligado y eras libre de rechazarme, la vez en que te lo pedí.

Shoto entreabrió los ojos asombrado, no esperaba que ella le dijese tal declaración. La miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de forma segura, tal como los había visto antes, la primera vez que la vio.

Bajo su mirada, por un momento, ya que sentía algo extraño dentro de él.

El conductor de la limosina, se comunicó con ellos, para avisarle que estaban a un par de minutos de llegar a su destino.

― Momo, hay algo que yo también he estado ocultándote, y al ver que ahora eres sincera conmigo, mereces saberlo, yo ―empezó a hablar el mitad pelirrojo, con su voz muy levemente nerviosa―, yo… también pensaba invitarte a que me acompañaras a este baile, pero no estaba muy seguro de que me vieras como opción, siendo tan popular con todos, pensé que optarías por alguien con el mismo nivel de fama, como Midoriya. Así que pensaba esperar hasta el último día, para proponértelo. En caso de que tal vez nadie te hubiera invitado, o hubieras rechazado a todos y te quedaras sin opción.

― ¡¿En serio?! ―fue lo único que logró articular Yaoyorozu, entre asombro y elevado sonrojo.

― Si, y llegaste un día antes de lo que lo había planeado, invitándome ―agregó Shoto, mirándola directamente a los ojos―. Debo admitir que, en ese momento, me sentí complacido… no, creo que fue un sentimiento más complejo, me sentí feliz… por el que me hayas elegido a mí, Momo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y dar una respuesta a lo que había escuchado. Solo pudo optar por ver la ligera sonrisa que Shoto le expresaba.

El coche se detuvo por completo, y en segundos, el conductor abrió la puerta, para que ambos saliesen.

Todoroki salió primero, para luego extenderle su mano, ayudándola a que se parase con su vestido.

― Es momento, Momo, entremos los dos felices ―expresó este, mientras la tomaba una de sus manos y la acomodaba, para que se sujetase de uno de sus brazos.

Yaoyorozu estaba tan apenada, que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras el sonrojo invadía sus mejillas y ponía la mirada baja.

Caminaron en silencio, el salón era bastante elegante para ser una simple fiesta de graduación.

Varios de sus compañeros habían asistido, pero los más notorios eran Deku y Uraraka, quienes hacían toda una escena cómica, tratando de acomodarse, para saber quién debía abrazar a quien.

― Oh, parece que Midoriya y Ochako tienen problemas de etiqueta ―comentó Shoto, mientras los miraba de reojo con una expresión, un tanto curioso―. ¿Quieres ir ayudarlos? ―le preguntó a su compañera.

― Si, vamos ―le respondió esta, mientras intentaba disimular un poco su pena, aun con la mirada en bajo.

Y así, ambos se acercaron abrazados a sus otros compañeros de clase, quienes no perdieron la oportunidad de halagar la forma en que estaban vestidos, o lo bien que se veían juntos.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Hola gente, este es el primer fic que creo para el fandom de Boku no Hero. Me encanta el TodoxMomo, aunque todavía no domino la personalidad de los personajes a la perfección, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, este fic fue creado para un desafío del grupo de Facebook "TodoMomo3 [Todoroki Shoto x Yaoyorozu Momo] 3", basándome como inspiración, en la imagen que se me dio al azar, la cual uso de portada.**

 **Créditos a su artista correspondiente.**

 **Bye bye ^^**


End file.
